1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wireless data devices that access a wireless network, and to infrastructures that route packet data traffic between data servers and wireless data devices within the wireless network. The wireless data devices referred herein include Personal Digital Assistants, mobile communication devices, cellular phones, and wireless two-way communication devices that have packet data processing capability and intended to be used in wireless networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a CDMA2000 (1x Code Division Multiple Access) network, the network typically requires a wireless data device to send a power-up registration when powering up. Similarly, the network requires the device to send an explicit power-down registration message when it powers down for any reason. In this way the CDMA2000 network knows that the wireless data device does not require any services and is no longer reachable.
For wireless data devices that support push services, there may be one or more push servers running on different networks managed by different entities. These push servers deliver information such as notification, data and multimedia content to the wireless devices via the wireless IP network. The device's reachability information known to the CDMA2000 network may not be available to the push servers. When a device is not available, the data servers may keep pushing data traffic to an unreachable device, resulting in a waste of network bandwidth and the starvation of available devices.
Packet data services are integrated on top of circuit switched services in CDMA2000 networks. Another problem may arise when a wireless data device does not support concurrent data services and voice services. For instance, when the device is in a voice call, it is unable to accept a data call. In this situation, it is desirable that the data servers stop pushing data to the device temporarily.